galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Businesses and Corporations Registry
The '''Imperial Businesses and Corporations Registry '''is a record of all Eteno companies mentioned in Galactic Crucibles. Most large Eteno companies operate security branches for protection of corporate officers and transport convoys. A Andor Heavy Construction - While many orbital construction companies shy away from excessively dangerous contracts, Andor Heavy Construction's makes its money from taking all of the high-risk construction work avoided by other construction firms. AHC builds in areas infested by hostiles or adverse stellar conditions with the aid of a well-developed system of rapid assembly, and a custom fleet of security and construction ships. AHC manufactures all of its own craft to demanding specifications, as well as all of the complex parts it uses in orbital construction. The company's specialized construction and assembly process is meant to reduce time spent in the construction site, and maximize security against hostile vessels and/or environments. Appelo Shipyard's Alliance - Allschwinz Exchange - A corporate front for financial crime lord Walther Brenzig, Allschwinz Exchange is officially a loaning company with several subsidiary long-distance shipping firms. Secretly, AE's activites are incredibly varied, and most of them illegal. AE is based out of Allschwinz Casino, a converted ex-Imperial Navy battleship. B C Cyryl Shipyard Industries - Central-Northern Freight Company - Chechnir Manufacturing - D Dorchev Orbital Construction - E Empire Robotics - One of the primary manufacturers of high-end medical nanobots and one of three suppliers of medical equipment to the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces. F G Galactic Shipping - Gwerder Mining and Minerals - H I Igor Serp Heavy Industries - Imperial Shipmakers of the Core Worlds - By the early 500's ATGW, many shipyards in the Sius system and those systems around it that were colonized quickly began to see alarmingly diminishing profits. Resources in the core systems were beginning to run thin, and the only untapped resources were either too expensive to reach, or technology had not advanced enough to exploit them. Shipyards further from the core regions had access to greater quantities of cheap material, and through price undercutting, began to put serious pressure on those older shipyards that had once been essential to Eteno expansion. The head of the now-defunct Grymsvel Shipyard gathered many core region ship builders in 527 ATGW, and proposed a great merger for their mutual survival. In 530 ATGW, this resulted in the formation of a new company: Imperial Shipmakers of the Core Worlds. ISCW, through collectivization and efficient cost trimming, managed to secure the survival of the old shipyards. By 570 ATGW, all of ISCW's shipyards were turning solid annual profits. Since then, the company has maintained a tradition of thriftiness that has earned it many Navy and corporate bulk contracts over the years. Interstellar Agricultural Associates - Interstellar Agricultural Associates is one of the largest agricultural firms in the EIT and operates thousands of factory farm complexes across imperial space. It was formerly known as the Malisk I Farming Company, formed when the once-crucial factory farms on Malisk I started to decrease in importance and value in 79 ATGW. The unification and successful subsequent business strategies of Malisk I's farms resulted in a steady increase in profits, and starting in 120 ATGW, the acquisition of other colonial farms. In 437 ATGW, Malisk I Farming Company changed its name to Interstellar Agricultural Associates to reflect its ownership of many different farms, and its policy of selling crops at inflated prices to nations neighboring the EIT suffering from food shortages. IAA remains an important producer of food for the Eteno and a major exporter to nearby minor nations and independent star systems. J K Krunoslav Mining and Minerals - With its roots in pre-Great War gold and diamond mining, KMM was the first extraction company to leave the Eteno homeworld of Malisk II. It followed early colonization ships to other worlds and moons in the Sius system, and soon, in other star systems completely. KMM and a handful of other companies were able to extract great quantities of material from new colonies, which helped contribute to a Maliskian golden age. In the following decades, the Eteno population swelled, and these new masses contributed to a large pool of cheap labor. In the development of new mining ventures on colonies old and recent, this cheap labor was heavily exploited. Disgruntled workers eventually organized and acted KMM's corporate leadership to form the Worker's Army. With the help of some sympathetic members of the firm's security staff, these workers rose up in concert and stole a great deal of corporate security ships and equipment to take on and destroy KMM through force. The government put great pressure on KMM for its oppressive policies, and eventually the company replaced its highest ranking officials, and improved working conditions. While the modern KMM is a major extraction firm in the EIT and treats its employees well, the Worker's Army continues to fight an ongoing war with the company's security branch. L Colonial Mineral Technology - One of the larger mining companies of the EIT, CMT is a major player in the exploitation of resources in developing colonies. CMT turns great profits from claiming new mining territories, as well as from the research and development of technology for the aid of colonial development. KMM is one of CMT's major rivals in developing territories, and as a result CMT discreetly funds the Worker's Army, a pirate group whose ultimate goal is the destruction of KMM. M Mogdov Solar and Geothermal - Milenko Orbital Construction - Mifodiy Mining and Minerals - N Northern Export Shipping - Known colloquially as "Northern", Northern Export Shipping originated in the 1000's AD as a merger between several small colonial shipping firms. This new company focused on the transport of heavy materials across the undefined and nebulous colonial borders between the EIT and various small nations ahead of the march of colonial progress. Northern eventually dominated international trade in colonial regions, and expanded its operations to include regular international trade for much of the Empire's developed regions. Over time, Northern has specialized itself as an international special cargo shipper, and is widely considered the carrier of choice for the long-distance import and export of sensitive high-tech starship components. Even in far-flung regions of the Milky Way, seeing several Northern freighters is not unusual near shipyards or major industrial and population centers. Navy Works - With humble beginnings as a small government-managed manufacturer of classified engine designs, Navy Works gained its independence in 201 AD from the Imperial government. Navy Works manufactures engines and critical ship systems for vessels of massive scope, in size and design. All offices and construction facilities are located in a single immense station in orbit around the gas giant Tyrgen in the Sius system. Known as the Navy Yards, these construction facilities built up over almost two millenia fulfill the millions of annual orders Navy Works receives in the Empire and abroad. O P Prolsevich Industries - Planet Tech - Q R Radboud Mineral Company - S Scaldigseg Mineral Company - T U V W X Y Z Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee